


Dog

by Judayre



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: They need an animal for a con.





	Dog

Nate usually avoided cons that involved living things as part of the deception. There were enough ways things could go wrong without adding real children or animals into the mix. It was a testament to how badly the current mark needed to be taken down that he was walking into an animal shelter with Sophie. At least a shelter would have a trial period so they wouldn't be stuck having to get rid of it later.

Sophie sailed in asking about dogs, and Nate just followed in her wake into the back where the kennels were. The barking was deafening and Nate didn't even try to listen to the conversation until Sophie’s voice rose.

“You little darling!”

The dog in question was mostly brown with mottled legs and ears that were too large. It was mostly hairless except for a white mohawk. Nate tried to see what had so clearly enamored Sophie, but he couldn't.

It perked up as the kennel was opened and Sophie scooped it into her arms,

“He was a present for someone with allergies,” the worker said while the dog squirmed in Sophie’s arms and licked her face. “But he still has dander, so here he is.”

“He’s marvelous!” Sophie said around laughter. “We’ll call him Jimmy, I think.” She turned to Nate and he nearly groaned. He'd learned how to read Sophie over the years, and there was nothing of a con in her eyes.

And this was the other reason he avoided this kind of job. Sophie wouldn't give this up. They were getting a dog for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy Ford the Dog looks like [this](http://dgicdplf3pvka.cloudfront.net/2385562/xoloitzcuintli-puppy-picture-820b6a41-0783-4dfc-82f5-1d589e44e42e.jpg).
> 
> I totally picture Nate sitting next to a floppy dog and talking about the latest con. Because they named it for his dad....
> 
> And Parker would totally make a dog harness so she can bring him on building jumps. And Eliot would probably use him to pick up women....


End file.
